She's A Ranger, Baby
by twistedwidget
Summary: Face and Girl!Murdock are in an established relationship, (married). This, with the help of a few creative liberties, tries to fill in some of the back story and shows a glimpse of the couple's wedding.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Warnings: Language

She's a Ranger, Baby!

It's true that women were officially banned from U.S. military combat as of 1994. Therefore, it stands to reason that everyone who heard about Hannibal's "crazy woman pilot" didn't understand what the hell had happened to allow her to slip past so many strict rules and regulations. Though, in regards to Colonel Smith and his Alpha Unit, everyone knew that rules and regulations often did not apply. One had only to glance at the rest of his band of eccentrics to ascertain that fact.

Even more bizarre is the fact that this same woman is the only female in military history to be a fully trained U.S. Ranger graduate, and she even had the tattoo on her right bicep to offer as proof. How this happened and who had allowed it will forever remain a mystery. The combat pilot was closed mouthed about her past and if the others in her unit knew, they weren't talking.

Some speculated that there was a sex change operation involved while others proposed that she had blackmail material on the president, (and possibly the vice as well). To those who knew her, both thoughts were utterly ridiculous. To the rumor mongers' credit, however, her very presence on Hannibal Smith's A-Team was just as outlandish as the gossip.

The two things everyone **did** agree on, however, were that she was the best fucking pilot they'd ever seen and she was completely bonkers.

No matter how exactly it came to pass, once upon a time three rangers made a side trip to a Mexican VA Hospital while on a mission and left with a more-than-slightly unhinged lady ranger in tow. Well, perhaps it could be said that **she** left with **them**, as it was her flawless piloting skills that brought them back to Fort Benning in one piece.

Face was slightly scorched, but that had happened before they'd left the hospital, and wasn't even worth mentioning.

Face stared out at the ocean as he reflected on his life and the most important person with which he'd chosen to share it.

Templeton Peck was completely and utterly smitten with Jamie "Howlin' Mad" Murdock. He'd dated tons of women in his life, but none even approached the level of imperfect perfection of his best friend. Sure, they'd gotten off to a rocky start, and she was crazier than a shithouse rat, but it hadn't taken him long to wonder how he'd ever survived without her.

This girl… this **woman**, whose colorful language could make truckers blush absolutely entranced him. She, who fought as well as, (and often better than), any man captivated him like no other. Murdock, who challenged guys to pissing contests and usually won due to the "no hands allowed" rule, had him completely besotted.

Sometimes he wondered if he might be gay, because he was in love with the most unladylike lady he'd ever met. But then again, his unit often told him **he** was a little too ladylike for his own good. It's not his fault he understands how important it is to regularly exfoliate and moisturize!

But just when he grows used to seeing her as "one of the boys" with her baggy shirts and jeans, she surprises the hell out of him by dressing more feminine. Even though the red Airborne cap rarely leaves her head, she has been known to float through without it. Face always does a double take when he spies the dark hair twisted up in a topknot or ponytail. Sometimes the look is accompanied by a sleeveless tank, proudly showing off her ranger tattoo, and accentuating her breasts nicely.

Someone clearing their throat pulled the blonde from his thoughts. He turned to find Murdock grinning, flashing just enough teeth to show her inner insanity. She was dressed in an elegant, yet simple, deep green sundress that made her eyes pop. Her hair was held back away from her face with a beautiful dragonfly barrette. Though she didn't often bother with makeup, (unless it was camouflage in the field), Jamie had chosen to endure the process for this occasion.

Meeting her smile with one of his own, he reached out for her hand. Murdock took it without hesitation, and stared intently into his face. "Not too late to change your mind, darlin'."

Face softened his smile and wrapped her in his arms. It continuously amazed him how someone so small could punch so fucking hard, something to which he could personally attest. "Not gonna. How 'bout you?"

In answer, she leapt into his arms… giggling when he let out an "oof" in response.

* * *

The ceremony was short, simple, and so very **them**. The man who officiated was dressed in traditional Hawaiian garb, and the wedding took place on the beaches of Oahu. There were no overt declarations of everlasting love, no schmoopy gazing into the endless depths of each other's eyes, and certainly no fourteen-page-long recounting of everything the other meant to them.

They didn't even trade rings.

When asked to exchange a token of promise, Murdock and Face swapped dog tags. That pretty much summed up how they felt about each other. Ever since becoming a team, they learned to trust each other with everything they had, including their life. Face knew that no matter what the future held for the A-Team, Murdock would always be with him in some way or another.

The dog tags idea had actually been Murdock's. The lovers both knew that some of Face's cons required him to seduce the mark. It wouldn't do for a wedding ring, (or even a tan line proving the existence of the aforementioned piece of jewelry), to give him away.

And Jamie hated wearing jewelry. She said, like bras, it made her feel bound… trapped. Also, she was not-so-secretly afraid that the metal amplified the signal of the microchip that had been placed in everyone's brain at birth to keep track of thoughts and daily television viewings. The only reason she was safe from the probes now was because Face had bought her a special red "Airborne" cap, which he said had an invisible shield woven inside that would protect her brain from intrusions.

Facey was always taking care of her like that.

"You may now kiss your bride," the officiate said to Templeton. The blonde smiled before leaning down to meet Jamie's lips in a sizzling kiss. The sound of cheering and catcalls startled the newlyweds, and they jumped apart before turning to find Hannibal and Bosco standing behind them.

Which was weird, because the couple were pretty sure they had left them back in Iraq three days ago.

"Hannibal?! Where the hell did you guys come from?"

Colonel Smith placed an arm around the two newlyweds and smiled. "Oh come now, Lieutenant… you didn't really tell B.A. and I you were getting married on your leave and expect we wouldn't be here, did you?"

Murdock chuckled. "Shoulda known you two couldn't pass up another chance to poke fun at us."

Bosco laughed loudly and clapped her on the back. "That's the truth, Crazy!"

* * *

Later that night, Face lay awake in bed with Jamie curled into his side. He smiled and pulled her closer, marveling that this fierce and beautiful creature was now his forever.

He couldn't wait to see what their future together would hold.

* * *

Author's Note: I was so happy to receive some positive feedback on my last girl!Murdock story that I've decided to go ahead with the series. Please note that the stories will not be in chronological order.


End file.
